Swan Princess
by rshortyr
Summary: If you've ever seen Swan Princess and loved the movie this is the Harry Potter crossover for you. Hp/Dm you're gonna luv it :
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Swan Princess style

Narrator:

Once upon a time there was a king named Lucius who ruled over a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily a son was born… a princess. And he was given the name Draco.

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Lilly and her young son, Prince Harry. It was then that Lucius and Lilly happened upon the same idea as they watched Harry dangle a golden necklace above the cradle. Harry and Draco would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Voldemort. Draco's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take king Lucius' kingdom by means of the forbidden arts.

On the eve of his assault, Lucius attacked and Voldemorts powers were plunged into darkness. Despite the calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you, Lucius. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine," threatened Voldemort.

Lucius and his royal guard looked down at him as Lucius pointed on finger towards the forest and Voldemort disappeared into the shadows.

Narrator: Many fear king Lucius too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Harry and Draco would meet.

Cut to: Exterior, Lilly's castle just afternoon.

"Hehehe, oh, here they come, hee! (Laughter)" squealed the chamberlain as he stood in the towers, calling down to his queen and prince as he sounded the horn which took much effort to blow. It seemed a nest had become lodged, but it was soon blown away.

"Dear Lilly, as lovely as ever," greeted Lucius as Lilly gave a slight incline of her head only to have the nest fall upon it. Above a gasp was heard from the chamberlain.

"Oh a nest," smiled Lilly as a bird flew it away.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Harry, no doubt," winked Lucius in a hinting voice.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Lucius. And to you, young princess," greeted Lilly in the same hinting voice as she watched the two royals dismount, before they both nudged their children towards each other "go on Harry," she giggled "dear, go on…"

"Mother!" came the young Harry's voice embarrassed.

"Harry!" replied Lilly's voice, now stern.

Harry trudged forth reluctantly towards Draco, "Hello, princess' Draco. I'm very pleased to meet you," all the while staring at his boots.

Draco went to give a polite bow, "Pleased to meet you, Prince Harry," as Harry fled back to his mother.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," chided Lilly waving her finger, and Harry walked back over to the princess. Taking her hand he looked at it disgusted, Draco's face not far from it, and kissed his knuckles.

"Yuck!" replied Harry after the swift hand his, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

Song: find this is my idea, swan princess song, its funny to watch…

Harry: I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. I'll bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.

Draco: He looks conceited

Harry: What a total bummer

Draco & Harry: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox

Harry: So happy you could come

Draco: So happy to be here

Draco & Harry: How I'd like to run

Draco: This is not my idea

Harry: This isn't my idea

Draco & Harry: Of fun

Lilly: The children seem to get along quite nicely

Lucius: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks

Lilly: My dear king Lucius, that's my point precisely

Lucius: It's such good parenting

Lilly: And politics…So happy we agree

Lucius: I think we've got a deal

Lilly: Harry's quite a catch

Lucius: This is my idea

Lilly: This is my idea

Lucius & Lilly: of a match

Lilly: And such fun

(Transition: A few years later, exterior, Lucius' castle, day.)

Lucius: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle, we can't keep Harry waiting

Draco: I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father I get sea sick

(Cut to: Interior, Harry's room)

Lilly: She soon will be arriving, is that the respect your showing?

Harry: To make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick

(Cut to: Exterior, the docks, Lilly's kingdom, day)

Lucius: One day Prince Harry will be his intended

Lilly: Splendid

Lilly's kingdom, day

Harry: we've tried all summer but we just can't lose him

Draco: Hey fellas, wait up!

Ron: Quick, put on some speed

Harry: When picking teams

Ron: Or friends

Harry: I never choose him

Ron: You'd think he'd take a hint and learn to read

Draco: This really isn't fair

Harry & Ron: We really couldn't care

Draco: Boy's its all or none… This is not my idea

Harry & Ronald: This isn't my idea

Draco, Harry & Ron: Of fun

Transitions: exterior, Lilly's kingdom

Villagers: Long before they met

Harry and Draco

Were destined to be wedded

Transitions: Interior, Lilly's and Lucius' castle

Servants: However anyone could see

The only point on which they didn't disagree

Was that the summer time

Was dreaded

Transitions: Interior, Lilly's castle

Harry: He tries to talk me into playing dress up; he's always flirting with the castle guards

Ron: I think you really sorta like him, fess-up

Harry: I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards, four sevens and a ten

Draco: I think I've won again

Harry & Ron: Every time he's won

Draco: This is my idea

Harry & Ron: This isn't my idea

Draco, Harry & Ron: Of fun

Transitions: Exterior, Lilly's kingdom, day

Villagers: We need a royal wedding

I'd love to be invited

At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes

Someday these two will marry

Two lands will be united

And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes

Transition: Lucius to Lilly

Lucius: What if Draco doesn't go for the merger?

Lilly: Urge him!

Split screen + transitions: Harry and Draco- now adults

Harry and Draco: For as long as we remember

We've been told we'd someday wed

Every June until September

Harry: All their pushing and annoying hints

Draco: I've got bruises with their fingerprints

Harry: I can do much better I am sure

Draco: He's so immature

I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone

Harry: he started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan

Draco: So happy to be here

Harry: 'Til now I never knew

Harry & Draco: It is you I've been dreaming of

Harry: This is my idea

Draco: This is my idea

Lilly, Lucius & Chorus: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion. This is my idea (this is my idea) such a good idea (such a good idea) what a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion, this is exactly my idea…Of love

Draco: This is my idea

Harry: This is my idea

Harry & Draco: This is my idea, of

Chores: Love, as Draco and Harry's lips met in a soft kiss

Harry: Arrange the marriage!

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, happy to finally have their couple together when Draco spoke.

"Wait!"

"What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!" replied Harry looking confused.

"Thank you. But what else?" asked Draco.

"What else?" replied Harry further confused.

"Is beauty all that maters to you?" asked Draco unhappily.

Lucius coughed rather disappointedly at his son's boldness.

"Harry… What else?" urged Lilly eagerly.

"I, uh… What else is there?" replied Harry lost for words.

"Buzz," replied Sirius pointing his thumb down.

Lilly looked flabbergasted as she saw everything fall to pieces at her son's words, Lucius also looked stunned as Draco looked down, disappointed in his answer.

Transition to: Exterior, Lilly's castle, day

"We tried, Lilly. No one can say we didn't try," frowned Lucius

Lilly gave a sob, everything gone wrong had and Draco and Lucius were leaving their kingdom.

"Say goodbye, Draco," as Lucius called to his son.

"Goodbye," replied Draco automatically.

"Goodbye?" Lucius questioned pointedly.

"Prince Harry," finished Draco reluctantly, voice laced with sadness.

Lilly nudged Harry "mother."

"Harry!" whispered Lilly sternly.

"Goodbye, Princess," replied Harry sadly, disappointed in himself.

Draco took one back glance at Harry as he and his father rode through the gates, Harry looked on, the love that was meant to be his riding away, turning his head away Harry missed the last back glance Draco was sending him. Wishing he could stay but the answer he gave…

"All these years of planning….Wasted!" yelled Lilly angrily storming back into the castle, as Harry watched them till they left sight…


	2. Chapter 2

Transition: interior, Lilly's castle, later that same day

"What else is there? He says, "is beauty all that matter?" and you say, "what else is there?!" lectured Sirius.

"It was dumb, I know," replied Harry sorrowfully.

"You should write a book. 'How to offend submissives in Five Syllables or Less," came Sirius' voice as he continued his lecture.

"Your turn Prince Harry," said Ron from the other side of the chess board.

"I didn't know what else to say," Harry tried to explain, as Ron snuck one of Harry's chess pieces off the board.

"Oh! You lost your queen, Harry," smirked Ron at the irony of the statement.

"That's twice in one day!" snapped Harry.

"Think! You must see something other than Draco's beauty," urged Sirius.

"Of course I do, Sirius. He's like… you know! How about…And then…Am I right? I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to him! I'll prove my love! Checkmate!" finished Harry trailing off into his own thoughts.

"Huh?" questioned Ron confused at the turn of chess events.

Transition to: Exterior, the woods, evening.

"Today's the day, Louie… Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine," smirked Voldemort from the bushes as he watched the royal carriages near.

Cut to: interior, Lucius' coach

"I – I just don't understand… What else did you want him to say?" asked Lucius.

"I need to know that he loves me for just being me," replied Draco.

"Whoa! Whoa!" came the guards call.

Lucius poked his head outside the coach, to see the guard pointing up ahead, dawning in realization he hand his hand out to his son "Stay inside Draco."

Voldemorts magic rose around him and a dragon flew straight towards them…

Cut to: Interior, Lilly's castle

One lone guard stumbled into the entrance hall, Harry, Sirius and Ron turned to look at the armoured man as he fell to the ground. Harry lept over the railing and raced towards the man.

"Its king Lucius' captain!" said Harry holding the man.

"We… We were attacked. A great Animal…" gasped out the tired man.

"Draco!" Harry rushed out the doors into the rain.

"Harry! Wait," called Sirius but by then Harry was already racing outside the gates on the back of his black horse.

Transition: Exterior, woods, evening

"Draco! Draco? Draco!" called Harry upon reaching the ruined coaches, he tore open the coach door, and he wasn't there. And then he saw the golden locket he had given him when they were so young, lying in a puddle. He picked it up when he heard heavy breathing nearby, running over he kneeled beside him, "Oh! King Lucius…"

"Harry… I…" started Lucius breathlessly.

"Who did this?" asked Harry.

"It came so quickly… A Great… Animal," came Lucius' weary voice.

"Where is Draco?" asked Harry.

"Listen to me, Harry. It's not what is seems. It's not what is seems," said Lucius deliriously.

"What's not? Where is Draco?" asked Harry the urgency was in his voice more so now.

"Draco is… Draco is… Gone," said Lucius with a last breath.

"DRACO!" yelled Harry to the rainy night.

Transition to: Exterior, Swan Lake

The lake was beautiful, a tall black cloaked man stood by the clear water, as a witch with wild hair threw crumbs of bread to a lone, but beautiful white swan.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Draco. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up," said Voldemort as the moon glistened on the lake, the swan in the reflection of the moon, seconds later the water began to twirl about and soon Draco was standing in the waters shallows. "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings…" explained Voldemort as Draco turned away from him. Now look Draco, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want is… is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" replied Draco angrily turning around to look at the man "you have enough power."

"Nah tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." He waved his wand and he, Draco and the wild haired witch were dressed in wedding attire and the lake scenery changed into a great hall with many bowing people "But if I marry the only heir to the throne… we'll rule your fathers kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know?"

"Never!" replied Draco as the illusions vanished and Draco raced up the ruin stairs to escape.

"Where are you going?" asked Voldemort cockily "as soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan." Draco stopped clean in his tracks "no mater where you are."

Placing his head in his hands Draco wept bitterly, he would never be with Harry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Cut to: Exterior, the grounds of Lilly's castle, day

"The musicians are not happy," said Sirius as he stated the obvious, pouring colored powder onto the practice arrows.

"I know but I have to practice," replied Harry tying a blindfold over his eyes, Ron doing the same beside him, only his arrows were blue.

"Oh, no complaints here. I think its going to be loads of…fun," replied Sirius.

"The Great Animal is never going to give her up without a fight," replied Harry.

"You're not thinking he's still alive?" asked Sirius.

"When I find the great animal, Sirius, I'll find Draco," explained Harry.

"Oh Harry, you've looked everywhere. He's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it," Replied Sirius.

"The whole kingdom's wrong. Draco's alive, and I'm gonna find him. Your ready Ron?" asked Harry still blindfolded.

"No peeking!" scolded Sirius looking at Ron and he slid the blindfold back in place. "Animals assemble!"

"Lord Sirius, I must object. We are musicians!" Exclaimed one.

"The servants have the day off. We have to use someone," replied Sirius.

"But I'm an artist! Not a boar," argued another.

"Could have fooled me," chuckled Sirius.

"C'mon guys, they're harmless," chuckled Harry loading an arrow blindfolded and shooting it to his foot, catching it and placing it back.

Song:

Musicians

We are a band

And not a band of animals

This masquerade

Musician 2 (bear)

Is more than I can bear

Musicians

There goes my reputation

It's awful, this humiliation

Musician 3 (lion)

And I've the lions share.

"Down on all fours, please, and growl ferociously! Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart," called Sirius as a loud growl made him jump.

Wesley (rabbit) roars

"Not you, Wesley, you're a rabbit, for heavens sake. Archers! Ready. Set. Go!" called Sirius as the blindfolds were removed and the musicians dressed as animals scattered.

The shooting began immediately, Harry receiving some points before Ron even loaded.

Song part 2

Lilly & Courtiers

Day after day all the prince ever does

Is practice, practice, practice

Lilly: Thinking of him and the way it was

Courtiers: practice, practice, practice

Hans (Duck)

He's not happy 'til he has attacked us

Sirius: twelve seconds!

Nobles: Day after day all the prince ever does

Practice, practice, practice

Thinking of him and the way it was

Practice, practice, practice

Musicians: If we had refused he would have sacked us

Sirius: Five seconds!

Musicians: So we face a life of target

Sirius: three! Two!

Musicians & Nobles: practice, practice, practice!

"TIME! ANIMALS, assemble for counting." As the musicians lined up, some falling over in exhaustion, "Aha! Very good, very good. You scored plenty of five pointers, that's for sure," explained Sirius as he looked at the duck.

"Sorry, Hans. Why don't you take a few days off?" offered Harry kindly.

"Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty-two. Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers. With a total of two hundred ninety-eight. Well done Harry!" congratulated Sirius "now Ron, lets see, for you, and zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip. And last but not least the elusive 100-point white rabbit!"

"I believe that's three hundred, Sirius," smirked Ron as he previously bonked the lined up white rabbit with his powdered arrow.

"Good shooting, Ron," congratulated Sirius.

"Well, write it down! Three hundred to two ninety-eight," calculated smiled Ron.

"Oh but uh, wait just a moment, Sirius. Sorry, Ron," asked Harry twirling his finger so the bunny dressed man would turn around and used the bow to lift the puffy tail to reveal one last mark.

Ron chuckled "you're a great marksman, Harry. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte."

"Well, then. How about a quick round of catch and fire?" asked Sirius smirking.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?" asked Ron.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-courage," replied Sirius with a grin.

Cut to: Exterior, Lilly's castle, later

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Sirius as he watched Ron standing with an apple tied to his head, dressed in a suit of armour.

"Uh-hmmm. I'm fine. I-I'm fine. Oh, to tight! Too tight," complained Ron as Sirius tied the apple on his head.

"Oh, whoops. So sorry," replied Sirius as he rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" called Harry from a distance away.

"R-r-r-r…" started Ron.

"He's ready." As Harry turned his back to them "Remember now, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders," said Sirius to Ron.

Harry on the other end of the field crouched low and dug his toes into the ground, ready for the arrow. Ron loaded clumsily, aiming for Harry with shaking hands "oh please, oh please, oh please…"

"Come on, Ron…. Hold it steady," Harry whispered to himself.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please… NOW!" the arrow was released and it sped towards Harry. At the last second harry turned and grabbed the arrow, loaded it and shot a second later, splitting the apple clean in two.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two! Well done, Harry! Extraordinary courage, man." Congratulated Sirius as he went to the relieved fallen over Ron "just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…"

Ron passed out.

Still the distance away Ron and Sirius' voices were unheard as Harry looked towards the forest hopefully, "don't lose hope, Draco, wherever you are… I'm gonna find you."

Transition: Exterior, Swan Lake, Night

Speed the turtle, a friend of the princess' chuckled as he watched his Frog friend.

"Quiet! I cannot concentrate," Complained the frog Jean-Bob as he attached cat-oh-nine tails together to create a long pole.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jean-Bob, but this one's a doozy," said Speed.

"Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get him to kiss me and when he does…" started Jean-Bob.

"When he does, poof! You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me." Finished Speed, watching Jean-Bob limber up for the jump a crossed the gator filled moat "why don't you just give him these flowers? These are pretty."

"Hah, what, they love duds. I don't want these flowers, I must have those." Jean-Bob pointed to the small patch of flowers growing on the tower wall "When he learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop."

"And then you'll change into a prince," finished Speed.

"Precisely," nodded Jean-Bob.

"Mind if I point out a problem?" asked Speed.

"I don't take advice from peasants," snuffed Jean-Bob as he limbed his shoulders.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Speed.

"Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration, "Jean-bob muttered to himself. The gators in the moat limbered as well, ready for some frog legs.

As the pole wedged itself in a crack in the stone, Jean-Bob dangled for a second in front of Speed.

"Just curious, how are you going to get back?" asked Speed as he flew towards the wall, the gator lurched up and nearly caught him.

"Ah! Hurry, hurry! Move up, move up!," Jean-Bob shouted as he hit Speeds shell and when flying towards the gators again "no not that- close! Ahhh!" And went flying again "grab to me! Grab to me!" he shouted "hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my- hold it, hold it." He stopped shouting in fear as he noticed Draco holding the pole, "oh thank you, Draco. Thank you. Let me have that." He took the pole from Draco and it whipped back and smacked one of the gators, "Silence, you savages. Ha-ha," before heading back and hitting him.

Draco gasped as the frog fell over at the impact, "are you alright, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob?

"Oui, oui, oui, Draco, yes I'm all right," assured Jean-Bob bouncing back up.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" asked Draco.

"He thought that if-"started Speed,

"Shhh! I wanted to get those flowers for you," replied Jean-Bob pointing at the flowers growing on the other side of the moat.

"You're being sneaky again, Jean-Bob," replied Draco.

"What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet," replied Jean-Bob.

"And you deserve a kiss," smiled Draco.

"Well alright," puckered Jean-Bob.

"But your not the one under a spell," countered Draco.

"But my kiss will break the spell," finished Jean-Bob.

"Give it up, Jean-Bob," advised Speed.

"I can only kiss the man I love and then he-"started Draco.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know," finished Jean-Bob.

"And prove it to the world," said Draco lastly.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp-chomp?" asked Jean-Bob offended.

"Speed make him understand," asked Draco looking at the turtle

"I'm only a turtle," Speed replied simply.

Song: far longer than forever.

Draco: If I could break this spell

I'd run to him today

And somehow I know he's on his way to me

Harry, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever

I'll hold you in my heart

It's almost like you're here with me

Although were far apart

Intercuts between Draco & Harry

Harry: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star

I close my eyes and

I am where you are

Draco: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise

We've an unshakable bond

Harry: Destined to last far a lifetime

And beyond

Far longer than forever

Draco: Far longer than forever

Harry: I swear that I'll be true

Draco: I swear that I'll be true

Harry: I've made an

Draco & Harry: Everlasting vow

To find a way to you

Far longer than forever

Like no love ever known

Draco: And with your love

Draco & Harry: I'll never be alone

Draco: Far longer than forever

Harry: Much stronger than forever

Draco: And with your love I'll never be alone

End Song…

As the last words faded an injured bird fell from the sky, whimpering an arrow stuck through his wing.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Speed.

"No, it's just his wing," replied Draco "I think."

"Strange looking bird," stated Jean-Bob as he looked over the bird.

Draco took the wing gently "poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him," ask Jean-Bob and Speed held onto the bird, and he whimpered in pain.

"Ready," confirmed Speed as Draco pulled the arrow out, the bird gasped out as the arrow was removed and Draco quickly wrapped it with a piece of his white and green robe.

"Allo! This is your wake-up call," said Jean-Bob.

The bird suddenly jumped up in a karate position, "A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Puffin down! Hi-yah!"

"Wait," called Draco watching the Puffin attack the frog and turtle, "I'm your friend."

"If you were me friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, ah, a-hah? Yes" the Puffin pointed out accusingly "The exact king of arrow I have in…" he looked at his wing confused to see it gone.

"I took it out while you were laying there," replied Draco with a gentle laugh.

"You mean you had a chance to kkkt," asked Puffin crossing his fathers over his throat, "but instead you pfft?" making the motion to pull out the arrow.

"U-huh," nodded Draco.

"Mister, I apologize. Me name if Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin," saluted the bird.

"It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Puffin. I'm Draco. Princess Draco. And these are my best friends in the whole world, Mr. Lorenzo Trudge-a-long…" started Draco.

"Friends call me Speed," interrupted the turtle kindly.

"And Jean-Bob," finished Draco.

"I have no friends, only servants, and they call me your Highness," stated the arrogant frog.

"He thinks he's a prince," whispered Speed to Puffin.

"I owe ya, Princess. And I intend on stayin' until me dept is paid," stated Puffin politely.

"I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell," replied Draco sadly.

"What? You mean a magical… he wiggled his feathers and flowers appeared, seconds later the entire garden of ruins became whole and filled with it previous glory, but it was soon explained by a voice.

"Your knight in shining armour has come to set you free," smiled Voldemort as he stepped out from behind a beautifully flower archway.

Draco turned away from him angrily.

"Lemme at 'im, Lemme at 'im…I'll…" started Puffin ready to fight the powerful sorcerer.

"Chill," urged Speed.

"All it takes is one little word," started Voldemort as he kneeled near the angry princess, "will you marry me?"

"Every night you ask the same question," replied Draco turning to look at the kneeling man.

"No, no!" Voldemort whispered angrily to himself.

"And every night I give you the same answer," glared Draco.

"Don't," warned Voldemort as he rose from his knee.

"I'll die first," Draco said finally turning his back to him again.

The illusions faded "you're really starting to bug me," growled Voldemort.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now," smirked Draco.

"That's it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to boil over!" growled Voldemort going red in the face.

"Go ahead then!" snapped Draco swinging around his hands balled into fists "but I'll never give you my father's kingdom."

Now eerily calm "I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it," he laughed pointing to the reseeding moon.

"No," whispered Draco terrified having no choice but to walk onto the water, as Voldemort laughed. The magic swirled up around him and once again he was a lone swan on the water.

"Princess… princess!" came Puffins voice staring in disbelief.


End file.
